


The Fighter

by 3raser (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Category: Inception (2010), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/3raser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has someone in the stands during the final fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighter

The lights are too bright, Tommy thinks. His face is throbbing, and every time he shifts his shoulder, red-hot pain lances down his arm. His collarbone has been broken before, in the service, and it's just as painful the second time around.

The bitter sting of defeat will come later, but right now he's simply too bone-tired, barely standing upright as they make their way to the outside fringe of the crowd.

Brendan's supporting arm is withdrawn from around his waist as Brendan's sobbing wife comes careening towards them. She crashes into Brendan's arms with a force that is probably painful, at this point, but Brendan, to his credit, only winces and calms her. She's both yelling at him and celebrating with him: _Do you know how badly hurt you could have gotten?_ and _The house is safe, Brendan._

Tommy turns away to give them their privacy. He doesn't remember her name, but he imagines that he'll learn it, after all of this.

Another figure wedges his way through the crowd, then, all sharp jabbing elbows, and Tommy smiles tightly, meeting Arthur's wide eyes.

Arthur walks forward and lays a shaky hand on Tommy's chest, like he can't quite decide what to do with the bloody, swollen mess in front of him. Eventually, he settles for crushing him into a hug and burying his face into his good shoulder, breath huffing out against his sweaty skin. 

Another bolt of pain slices down Tommy's spine, followed by the dull ache of abused muscle, but he ignores it, wrapping his good arm around Arthur's thin frame. He grins into his hair, secretly amused--only Arthur would wear a dress shirt to a MMA fight.

"You'll knock me over, sweetheart," Tommy murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of his head and inhaling the clean scent of his shampoo. "And I'll get sweat stains all over your good shirt."

"I don't care," Arthur replies, before taking a half-step backwards and peering up at him.

"You _idiot,_ " he suddenly hisses, landing a quick smack on Tommy's chest. "Why did you keep fighting with one fucking arm? You could've--You could've been--"

"I had to do everything I could for her," Tommy quietly cuts in, thinking of a very special widow and her beautiful children, and Arthur's lips crook into a wobbly half-smile.

"You stupid, brave, pig-headed man," Arthur replies, his cheeks dimpling as he lays a hand on Tommy's stubbled jaw and pulls him in for a kiss.

Tommy's mouth still tastes of blood, but Arthur is thorough nonetheless, his arm snaking carefully around his lover's neck.

They pull apart a minute later and just gaze at each other, reaffirming what's there. 

Brendan clears his throat, tentatively.

"Who.... Who's this, Tommy?" he asks, his wife beside him, and Tommy turns to face his brother, wrapping his good arm tightly around Arthur's slim waist.

"Arthur," he responds, his voice carrying a challenge, but Brendan only smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur," he greets, and Arthur beams, his arm coming around to stroke Tommy's hip, gently. Brendan finally notices the tattoo there, inscribed in curling black font. _Till I die AC._

"The same to you," Arthur says, before the medics finally converge upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46896304#t46896304) prompt at [Inception_kink](inception-kink.livejournal.com).


End file.
